Bittersweet Madness
by webbserena9
Summary: The 20th Ward has had a lot of trouble with the Mad Hatter ghoul. Deemed as insane, she kills for sport rather than for food. Akuhei thinks she's unwatchable, but investigator Juuzo Suzuya does find her, and decides to keep her as his own, just like his Mama stole him away... Warning for Torture/Gore


3 Dead, 1 Wounded in Ghoul Attack

In yet another vicious attack committed in what is now confirmed to be a ghoul, two civilians and a ghoul investigator were brutally killed. The survivor was crippled and disfigured beyond repair. Despite his new blindness, he states that he will never forget the last sight he ever saw, and was able to produce new information to help out an end to this ghoul. The investigation is being led by CCG's Shinohara and Suzuya. The ghoul deemed responsible for this murder, as well as the other 8 within the past month, has been discovered to be the Mad Hatter Ghoul, recognizable by her checkered mask and pocket watches. Mad Hatter is an SS rated ghoul who is clearly not killing for food, but for sport and entertainment. All citizens are encouraged to stay indoors at night until the ghoul is caught.

The day was bright and full of warmth and life, making her walk to her favorite coffee shop very peaceful. Humming along with the songs of the birds, she opened the door to Anteiku and the pleasant smell of coffee washed over her. Smiling, she walked forward, only to accidentally crash into an eye patched boy who was attempting to greet her.

"Kaneki~!" she exclaimed happily as she helped the boy to his feet. "I'm really sorry about that, but anyway, it's nice to see you!"

The boy blushed, but could not help immediately asking her to sit with him during her stay.

"I-It's nice to see you too, Aku-chan.. I-I'm on m-my break," he stammered, "And I was wondering if you'd like to discuss books with me… O-oh, and today's coffee is on me!"

Akuhei smiled warmly at Kaneki, who was blushing furiously. "I'd love to!"

Although she was an almost daily customer, and even used to work at Anteiku, Kaneki's heart still raced every time he saw her. Something about her long, Raven colored hair, her soft yet fierce eyes, the way she smelled of jasmine and cigarettes (which made him feel daring), and of course, her fellow love for books, it made his heart stop whenever she walked through those doors. Unfortunately, she had rejected him about a week ago. However, Kaneki was glad that they could remain friends. Akuhei was the nicest person he knew, and he refused to believe the stories he heard about her were really true. How could such a sweet girl be responsible for so much pain?

He followed her to a small table near the window. Smiling kindly, Akuhei asked what he's been reading lately, and they quickly delved into deep conversation. Kaneki had recently gotten her into his favorite author, and lent her his copy of The Egg of the Black Goat, and so this was their main topic of discussion.

Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted when Touka brought their coffee and informed Kaneki that his break was over. Kaneki looked disappointed as he got up to get back to work.

Once he was gone, Touka said quietly, "Can I speak to you privately?"

Great, thought Akuhei. Here comes the lecture.

"I guess," sighed Akuhei. She followed Touka to the back of the shop, arms crossed. Before a word was said between them, she felt a sharp sting as Touka slapped her across the face.

"Do you understand the danger you're putting everyone in?" She growled. "More and more doves have been coming to this ward, right when they began to calm down! I'm not having this conversation again. You need to stop-"

She was cut off with a sudden thud as she was slammed into the wall.

"Don't ever raise a hand to me again," Akuhei said calmly. Touka's eyes widened for a moment, then darkened with fury. Kaneki ran in at that moment, a worried look on his face.

"Is everything okay?!" He asked. "I heard a loud crash and…." He trailed off upon the sight of both girls facial expressions.

Ignoring him, Touka yelled, "See, this is exactly what I'm talking about! You have no self control. Just leave! Let CCG catch you for all I care. This ward would be better off."

Hurt flashed across Akuhei's face. Gritting her teeth, she whispered, "Fine then." And with that, she turned towards the back door.

Regret washed over Touka and she yelled after her, "Aku, just wait! I didn't mean-"

But it was too late, she was long gone. The day had lost its warmth as it faded into night, and she continued to run, navigating her way through the narrow alleyways that made up the maze of Tokyo. Akuhei screamed as she ran, not caring if she looked crazy.

At least now I can take off that pretentious mask, she thought. The cool air and stillness of the night exhilarated her. She felt alive. And although it was so soon and close to her latest crime, she decided she needed some fun tonight.

As she searched around excitedly, she didn't even notice the bright red eyes that followed behind her.


End file.
